Naruto's Christmas Wish
by SilverMikazuki
Summary: A NaruSaku, this one pre-shippuden. Naruto's alone on Christmas, will Sakura comfort him?


This is a pre-shippuden story…

It was finally Christmas Eve and everyone was really excited, none more than Naruto Uzumaki. Although he would never bother anyone with it, he never got any presents, but that didn't stop him from buying them for everyone else. He loved the Christmas Holiday, the snow, the giving of presents and everything else that came with the Christmas season. Naruto was so enthused with the holiday season that he changed his wardrobe from his normal orange and black, to green and red with just a tiny bit of orange. He was just finishing off some more Christmas shopping when he ran into Sakura at Ichiraku's.

"Hey Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled, sitting beside her.

"Oh, hey Naruto," Sakura answered.

"How's your Christmas shopping going?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"Fine I guess, you really love this holiday, don't you?" Sakura asked.

"YEAH! What's not to love!? Christmas is the best day of the year!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, making Sakura giggle and Naruto blush.

"So… umm… S-sakura-Chan… uh… would you maybe… consider… c-coming…" Naruto began.

"Just spit it out!" Sakura yelled, getting annoyed.

"Sorry, umm... okay... I was j-just wondering if... if... if you would maybe consider, that on Christmas you could maybe drop by... my... place..." He said, blushing a deep red as he twiddled his fingers.

'_Please say yes! Please say YES!_' Naruto thought.

"Yeah! As if! Like I'd ever spend Christmas with you!" Sakura practically screamed.

"Oh... s-sorry to have bothered you..." Naruto said, leaving.

'_I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. He seemed really saddened. Maybe I should..._' Sakura thought.

'_**ARE YOU KIDDING!? This Naruto we're talking about, spending Christmas with him would be the worst thing in the world!**_' Her Inner argued.

'_Yeah, but he seemed really hurt and besides he's done so much for us lately! I mean, he just got out of the hospital from trying to get Sasuke back and he's been bringing us lunch when we're training with Tsunade!_' She countered.

'_**Uh... well... fine! But you'll regret it!**_' Her Inner yelled, before she disappeared.

Sakura was already running towards Naruto before her Inner was even done. She found him sitting by one of team 7's old training poles, his head huddled in his knees.

"N-naruto?" Sakura asked, unsure that it was really him, I mean he's never upset, right?

"Oh, it's you Sakura... what is it?" He asked, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"W-what did you just say?"

"Sakura, that is your name after all," Naruto answered.

"Oh, r-right..." Sakura stuttered. '_He... he didn't... call me -Chan..._'

"Well, is there something you want?" He asked again.

"Oh, umm... well I was just rethinking your offer, and..." She began, his eyes lightening with just the possibility. "I guess I can come over for a little while," She finished as Naruto jumped to his feet.

"Really!?" Naruto exclaimed, his newfound smile taking up his whole face. "Wait, you... you don't have to come ya know," He said, his smile disappearing.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I want you to come, because you want to, not because you feel bad for me..."

"Oh... umm..." Sakura mumbled.

'**See what'd I yell you kit,**" The Kyuubi said.

'_Yeah..._' Naruto admitted sadly.

"I'm still coming," Sakura said, breaking his trance.

"W-what?"

"I'll see ya in two days," She repeated.

"Are... are you serious?"

"Of course! Why would I lie to you?" She asked concerned.

"You wouldn't, would you?"

"Of course not, now what's wrong!? Cause I have a feeling that it's not just me,"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I care about you, idiot,"

"Thanks Sakura-Chan!" He said grinning his signature smile.

'_ There we go,_' Sakura thought comforted by the familiar suffix on her name.

"Well, it's... it's nothing really, its just... every year I wish I could have the perfect Christmas, well for me anyway, and it never comes true!" Naruto said saddened.

"Well, what is it you want?"

"Nothing much, I just want to spend the day with someone. T-to actually have fun on Christmas!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've got no family and all my friends always have things planned... I-I just... want t-to feel... loved..." Naruto explained, a couple tears running down his cheek.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, latching in to him as he cried, "I'm so sorry! I should have come over before! I never thought that you have to spend Christmas alone! I promise this year, I'll spend all Christmas with you!"

"T-thanks Sakura-Chan," Naruto said.

"Can I walk you home?" She asked, noticing the darkening sky.

"Uh, okay..." Naruto replied, blushing.

They walked home in silence, walking next to each other as they swayed slowly back and forth in sync. After about ten minutes they reached his place. He took his key and unlocked the door, and walked into the doorway, offering her to come in as well. She did so and took a seat on his bed as he walked into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Would you like some Sakura-Chan?"

"Sure,"

He brought her the cup of tea and sat down when they heard a knock at the door. He stood up and walked over to the door, unlatching the lock and swinging the door open.

He flew back, landing on the floor beside Sakura.

"What the!?" Sakura yelled, pushing her seat back and look in towards unconscious Naruto and then the open door. She walked to the door and looked out side, dodging a metal pole that was swung at her.

"Who the hell are you!? And what the hell are you doing!?" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, sorry, we thought it was the demon boy," A boy said.

"Get OUT OF HERE!" She screamed.

"Not until we're sure he's dead!" Another explained.

"NO! NOW!" She shouted.

"Why!? Are you protecting that, that MONSTER!?" The last screamed, "He KILLED MY FATHER!"

"That wasn't him! That was the demon!"

"It's the SAME THING!" The first one screamed.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Sakura screamed in defiance.

"IF YOU'RE DEFENDING HIM THEN YOU DESERVE TO DIE TOO!!!!"

The boy swung the pole at her again, she dodged and punched him square in the gut, using as much chakra as she could. She was just beginning her training and wasn't even close to being as strong as Tsunade, even so the boy flew back, off the balcony and into a bush. She turned and kicked another sending him over the edge too, but as she spun to strike the last one, he was already swinging the metal pole down on her with all his force. She stopped her attack readying for the blow, but it never came. She opened her squinted eyes and saw two giant blue orbs staring back at her.

"N-naruto?"

"Are you okay Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked, the metal pole resting on his head as he crouched over her.

"Y-yeah,"

"Good, now you may not have hurt her, but for trying… YOU'LL PAY!" He shouted, his eyes changing from blue to red.

He brought back his fist and punched the boy right in the face, right off his balcony and onto the roof of the adjacent building.

"There ya go Sakura… Ch-chaa…" Naruto said, before he collapsed to the ground unconscious once again.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, kneeling beside him and picking him up.

She walked him into his apartment and set him down on his bed. She looked at his head and made sure it wasn't bleeding as she healed it and then bandaged it up. She sat beside him, stroking his long blonde hair as she waited for him to get up. She fell asleep, sitting straight up beside him and a couple hours later she woke and decided that she should go get something to eat, but as she was moving to get up, something stopped her. She looked down and saw Naruto's arms wrapped around her waist. She turned swiftly, ready to pound his head, when she noticed he was still unconscious.

"S-sakura-Chaan, please…" Naruto muttered in his sleep.

"Naruto? What is it?" She asked. '_Is he talking in his sleep?_'

"Sakura… Sakuraa-Chaan, please, pleease don't leave me…" He muttered again, squeezing tighter.

"Naruto?" She said again. '_Why would he think I would leave him!?_' She wondered, but she soon got her answer.

"Sasuke! P-please… come home… d-don't… don't take Sakura-Chan!" He shouted, still fast a sleep.

He squeezed tighter and tighter, and Sakura grew more worried by the second.

'_So this is all because of __**HIM**__! I should have known!_' She thought.

'_**So what are you going to do?**_' InnerSakura asked.

'_I'm going to stay until he wakes up and then comfort him and give him the best CHRISTMAS! EVER! CHAA!_' She said.

'_**YEAH! Only one problem…**_'

'_What?_'

'_**You didn't get him anything,**_'

'_OH SHIT! YOUR RIGHT! I DIDN'T BUY HIM ANYTHING! AND ALL THE STORES ARE CLOSED ON CHRISTMAS!! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?_' She screamed in panic.

'_**There are other things you could do for him,**_'

'_WHAT!?_'

'_**Sneak out and decorate his place! And you should probably use a very special flower, if ya know what I mean!**_' She explained.

'_YEAH! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! But wait… what special flower?_'

'_**sigh**_' '_**Mistletoe…**_'

'_WHAT!? WITH NARUTO!? NOW WAY!_'

'_**Oh just shut up and do it! If you really think it'll be bad, then do it for him,**_

'_Uh… o-okay…_' Sakura stuttered, finally giving in, '_Who knows maybe kissing Naruto won't be that bad…_'

She turned around, facing the still unconscious Naruto and slowly pried his arms from around her waist. She got up, tiptoeing to the door. She slipped on her sandals and left, closing the door softly on her way out. She ran towards her apartment, getting as many decorations as she could and running back. She glanced at a clock on the way, taking note that it was only 7:30 and he wouldn't be getting up for a while. She got back to his house at 8 and immediately started to decorate. She put up streamers and tinsel, large tree with orange and pink orbs as well as a large golden star. She put a wreath up on his door and hung the mistletoe. She wrote a corny note and stuck it on his windowsill and sat on his bed waiting for him to get up. Naruto was definitely a restless sleeper. He flopped around all night and as she was sitting there kicked her like five times. Finally she grabbed his feet and plopped them in her lap, stopping his random kicks. She reached up to push her hair back and accidentally swiped her fingers along Naruto's bare foot making him snicker in his sleep.

'_Hmm, is Naruto… __**ticklish**__?_' She wondered.

She tickled his sole quickly, a small giggle leaving Naruto's lips as he flipped over.

'_Well, it's almost 9 now… I guess it's time to wake him up!_' Sakura thought mischievously.

She took Naruto's feet in a headlock and dug her fingers into his sole. He bolted upright, laughing hysterically.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAAAHAHAHAKURAAHAHAHA-CHAAAHAHAHAHAHAN!? WHAAAHAHAHAHAHAT AAHAHAHAHARE YOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOU DOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOING!?" Naruto asked through his laughter.

As soon as he was awake Sakura stopped tickling, dropping his feet and turning towards him to block his view of the room.

"I was waking you up! I didn't know you were ticklish!" Sakura answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… y-yeah…" Naruto answered blushing.

"Merry Christmas!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh?"

"It's Christmas silly!"

"Oh yeah!"

"I got you a surprise!"

"Really!?"

"Yep, close your eyes!"

"O-okay…"

He closed his eyes, and stood up, with Sakura covering his eyes to make sure he wouldn't peek.

"Come on Sakura-Chan!" Naruto whined, trying to move her hands.

"Nope, not yet. Okay now!" Sakura answered, removing her hands.

"Whoa…" He blinked his eyes, trying to get used to the light, but once he did he saw the huge tree in front of him, glowing with multi-colored lights, the tinsel sparkling all around it.

His eyes started to water and he moved his arm up to wipe them.

"Y-you don't like them do you… Dammit! I knew I should have used the white lights!" She cursed to her self.

"NO! Your right, I don't like them," Naruto said, making Sakura gasp. "I love them."

"Really? I tried to use only my orange and pink orbs, cause it's like our colors, I'm sorry there aren't any presents, but I didn't really have enough time to go…" Sakura started before she was stopped by Naruto's startling hug.

Usually he never even went near her in fear that he was gonna be whacked, but this time he didn't even care. He cried into her shoulder, squeezing her as tight as he could.

"T-THANKS S-SO MUCH SAKURA-CHAN! THIS M-MEANS S-SO MUCH TO M-ME! I've never had a nice Christmas but this is so amazing that it makes up for all of them! I LOVE YO… uh… t-thanks…" He stuttered, letting go of her abruptly and standing back, blushing a deep, deep red.

"W-what did you say?" Sakura asked, stunned.

"Uh… thanks?"

"No…"

"Oh… umm… I-I said that I… l-love you…"

"You do?" Sakura asked, tearing up.

"Y-yeah, I would give my life for you!" Naruto answered, blushing even worse now.

"Ya know Naruto-kun, I-I did get you something…"

"Really w-whaa… did you say…"

"Yeah, anyway it's over there," She said, pointing to the card on the windowsill.

The blond-headed ninja walked over to the card with Sakura right behind him. He took the small card out of its envelope. It was white with a small orange fox sleeping under a pink cherry tree, covered in snow. He opened the card to see only two words…

_Look Up_

He glanced at the words, looked to Sakura who was standing in front of him, her cheeks emblazoned with red and looked up. As soon as he did, his cheeks did the same and he looked back from the sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. They went slowly forward, Naruto taking Sakura in his arms and holding her close as she put her arms around Naruto's neck. There lips met and after five minutes of passionate kissing they released, looking into each other's eyes and taking in large gulps of air.

"Ya know what Naruto-kun?"

"What Sakura-Chan?"

"I love you too."

"Merry Christmas,"

"Best one I ever had,"

"Me too, Sakura-Chan, me too,"


End file.
